Disk drives comprise a disk and a head connected to a distal end of an actuator arm which is rotated about a pivot by a voice coil motor (VCM) to position the head radially over the disk. The disk comprises a plurality of radially spaced, concentric tracks for recording user data sectors and embedded servo sectors. The embedded servo sectors comprise head positioning information (e.g., a track address) which is read by the head and processed by a servo controller to control the actuator arm as it seeks from track to track.
Data is typically written to the disk by modulating a write current in an inductive coil to record magnetic transitions onto the disk surface in a process referred to as saturation recording. During readback, the magnetic transitions are sensed by a read element (e.g., a magnetoresistive element) and the resulting read signal demodulated by a suitable read channel. Each data sector is typically assigned a physical block address (PBA) which is accessed indirectly through a logical block address (LBA) to facilitate mapping out defective data sectors. A PBA associated with defective data sectors may simply remain unmapped if found during manufacturing, or if a data sector becomes defective while in-the-field (grown defect), the LBA may be remapped to the PBA of a spare data sector (and the data relocated to the spare data sector). The process of initially mapping the LBAs to PBAs and mapping out defective PBAs is referred to as “formatting” the disk.
A defect scan may be executed to detect defects on the disk, wherein the defect scan typically involves writing/reading a test pattern to/from the disk and detecting anomalies in the resulting read signal. The defect scan may be executed by a suitable developmental disk drive (e.g., a spin stand) that may evaluate a number of disks provided by a particular vendor in order to ensure quality control as well as provide feedback to improve the disk fabrication process. The defect scan may also be performed by each production disk drive after the disks are installed in order to perform the above described defect mapping operation during manufacturing as well as while in the field.